En Attendant le Destin
by Vora
Summary: A certain djinn is waiting for the beginning of destiny...


**En attendant le destin**   


Une paire de courtes jambes se balance dans le vide. Une voix claire chantonne, laissant les fines notes se perdrent dans l'espace, se mêlant avec l'obscurité compacte de l'endroit. Deux yeux écarlates s'ouvrent alors et fixent avec malice une toile s'ouvrant sur le monde. Enfin le moment tant attendu est arrivé. Depuis des siècles aussi longs que l'éternité, elle-même, il attendait. 

Une légère brise semble souffler là-bas, dans l'espace matériel, elle balaye sur son passage les feuilles de couleur vert-tendre échappées des arbres centenaires. Elles roulent sur le pavé de la rue, dansant un ballet qui ne rime à rien mais tout à la fois harmonieux. La ville est calme, le fil de la vie s'écoule tranquillement sans entrave, rien ne pourrait le perturber ici, dans cette bourgade presque coupée du monde, un lieu où le temps semble s'être arrêté il y a des centaines d'années.

L'être sourit malicieusement en voyant se profiler une silhouette bien connue. Elle est grande, vêtue d'un court manteau vert, fine et pourtant indéniablement masculine. Il a les cheveux blonds clairs, presque blancs, tirés dans une queue de cheval, quelques mèches entravent son visage délicat éclairé par deux yeux d'émeraude sérieux et doux.

La tête perdue dans ses songes, il arpente avec plaisir cette ville intemporelle qu'il avait toujours chérie. Insouciant à tout ce qui se déroule autour de lui, il ne se soucie que de la beauté, de la magie du moment. Du murmure du vent, du chant du rossignol perché sur la plus haute branche d'un chêne et de la bonne odeur de printemps et de pain chaud tout juste sorti du fournil qui flotte dans l'air.

Le djinn observe avec attention les mouvements du jeune homme, les buvant avec avidité. Ses yeux rouges brillaient d'une lueur étrange, savant mélange de bienveillance et d'amusement malsain alors qu'il regardait ainsi celui qui était tout à la fois son maître et son pantin. La cause de sa renaissance et de sa perte. Eike. Où plutôt le Docteur Wolfgang Wagner.

Un rire cristallin s'éleve. Cela l'amusait tellement. L'ignorance du jeune humain sur ses propres origines était si drôle. Que se passerait-il s'il venait un jour à l'apprendre ? Quelle serait sa réaction ? Deviendrait-il fou ? Dépressif peut-être ? Après tout, cela avait peu d'importance puisqu'il ne saurait probablement jamais l'entière vérité. Il était le seul à détenir ce savoir aussi il était le seul à avoir le pouvoir de tout lui révéler, et pour le moment il n'en ressentait pas réellement le besoin. Quoique peut-être lui dirait-il tout, lorsqu'il aurait atteint son but oui peut-être bien

Eike remet d'un geste délicat de la main l'une de ses mèches dorées derrière son oreille. La créature observe ce geste empli de grâce inconsciente non sans une certaine pointe d'admiration. Des manières d'une autre époque, tellement anachroniques avec l'image du jeune homme moderne qu'il renvoyait. Les humainstellement prévisibles et parfois si surprenant Et celui-ci avait été pour le génie peut-être l'un des plus formidables qu'il ait jamais rencontré durant toute son existence. 

Même s'il ne pouvait éprouver quelque sentiment qu'il soit, il devait pourtant avouer qu'il admirait cet humain. Il avait été si différent de ses précédents maîtres. Eux avaient plongé dans le piège qu'il leur avait tendu la tête la première, sans réfléchir, aveuglés comme ils l'étaient par l'avidité, le pouvoir, l 'égoïsme Et lui lui l'avait rejeté, avait rejeté ses propositions, et juste fini par accepter pour réparer son abominable erreur. Non, cet homme était vraiment incomparable. Au-dessus de tous ces imbéciles qu'il avait corrompus et à qui il avait volé les âmes sans l'ombre d'un scrupule.

Se tirant de ses réflexions il se reporte à la scène qui se déroule sous ses yeux. Voilà on y est presque Eike marche, d'un pas long et fluide, ses pieds semblant à peine toucher les pavés de la ruelle sombre où il s'est aventuré. Soudain ses yeux d'émeraude s'ouvrent tout grand, une lueur de douleur et de surprise passant à travers. Et comme un film au ralenti il s'effondre au sol, poussant un cri de souffrance. Le choc est violent, son corps bouge encore quelques instants sur les pavés alors que sa respiration s'est transformée en petits halètements saccadés. Une flaque carmine se forme et s'étend sous lui alors que sur son dos apparaît une tache sombre à l'aspect poisseux. Un dernier gémissement, un dernier soubresaut et la vie quitte le corps meurtri de Eike

Homonculus sourit. Enfin le destin peut enfin commencer. L'événement déclencheur vient de se produire sous ses yeux ébahis. Le pauvre Eike, l'innocent et pure Eike venait de se faire poignarder par son propre fils. Ô belle ironie du sort ! Le jeu vient de débuter, la première partie engagée et Eike le pion se trouve au beau milieu de tout ce formidable Chaos. La clé de la réussite. L'assurance de sa renaissance, de sa vie. Homonculus naîtrait ou renaîtrait encore une fois grâce à Eike, grâce à ce cher Dr Wagner.

La fenêtre donnant sur le monde se referme et Homonculus disparaît de son perchoir, se rendant invisible même dans ce lieu étrange à qui que se soit. L'atmosphère du lieu se modifie soudain, semblant se réchauffer. Il avait tellement attendu pour que ce moment arrive que l'être en tremble légèrement d'anticipation. Une lumière douce illumine soudain la pièce et disparaît presque immédiatement, laissant sur le sol une forme humaine.   
Homonculus a un invité

**~ The End ~**  
  
  


**Notes :**

Voila une fics d'anniversaire pour une copine. Ma toute première sur Shadow Of Memorie. Snif j'suis émue ! ;_; lol   
Pauvre Eike et sacré Homonculus, mais qu'est ce qu'on les aime tout les deux (et NON pas forcément ensemble bande de pervers ! ^^ hé hé hé !)


End file.
